The invention relates to a method for transmitting a pilot signal in a cellular radio system, which comprises in each cell at least one base station communicating with mobile stations located within its area, and in which method the base stations transmit a data signal in the downlink transmission direction by using radiation patterns changing in time, and which base stations transmit a pilot signal to the mobile stations.
The present invention is applicable for use in a data transmission system applying any multiple access method, but especially in a cellular system utilizing code division multiple access. Code division multiple access (CDMA) is a multiple access method, which is based on the spread spectrum technique and which has been applied recently in cellular radio systems, in addition to the prior FDMA and TDMA methods. CDMA has several advantages over the prior methods, for example spectral efficiency and the simplicity of frequency planning. An example of a known CDMA system is disclosed in the broadband cellular radio standard EIA/TIA IS-95.
In the CDMA method, the narrow-band data signal of the user is multiplied to a relatively wide band by a spreading code having a considerably broader band than the data signal. In known test systems, bandwidths such as 1.25 MHz, 10 MHz and 25 MHz have been used. In connection with multiplying, the data signal spreads to the entire band to be used. All users transmit by using the same frequency band simultaneously. A separate spreading code is used over each connection between a base station and a mobile station, and the signals of the different users can be distinguished from one another in the receivers on the basis of the spreading code of each user.
Matched filters provided in the receivers are synchronized with a desired signal, which they recognize on the basis of a spreading code. The data signal is restored in the receiver to the original band by multiplying it again by the same spreading code that was used during the transmission. Signals multiplied by some other spreading code do not correlate, in an ideal case, and are not restored to the narrow band. They appear thus as noise with respect to the desired signal. The spreading codes of the system are preferably selected in such a way that they are mutually orthogonal, i.e. they do not correlate with each other.
In a CDMA cellular radio system, it is possible to use a so-called pilot channel in the transmission direction of a base station to subscriber equipments, i.e. in the downlink direction. A pilot channel is a signal which is transmitted with a specific spreading code and utilizing the same frequency band on which the actual traffic channels are situated, the pilot signal being distinguishable from them only on the basis of the spreading code. The pilot signal is a channel known and listened to by all subscriber equipments within the cell area, and it is used, for example, in power measurements and in the generation of a coherent phase reference. Each base station of the system transmits its own pilot signal on the basis of which the subscriber equipments can distinguish the transmissions of different base stations from each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,390, which is incorporated herein by reference, and the aforementioned IS-95 standard disclose a prior art CDMA cellular system utilizing a separate pilot channel that is transmitted to the same coverage area with the data signals.
In a typical mobile phone environment, the signals between a base station and a mobile station propagate along several paths between the transmitter and the receiver. This multipath propagation is mainly due to the reflections of the signal from the surrounding surfaces. Signals which have propagated along different paths arrive at the receiver at different times due to their different transmission delays. In the CDMA, the multipath propagation can be exploited in the reception of the signal in the same way as diversity. The receiver generally utilized in a CDMA system is a multibranch receiver structure where each branch is synchronized with a signal component which has propagated along an individual path. Each branch is an independent receiver element, the function of which is to compose and demodulate one received signal component. In a conventional CDMA receiver, the signals of the different receiver elements are combined advantageously, either coherently or incoherently, whereby a signal of good quality is achieved.
CDMA systems can also apply a soft handover wherein a mobile station may simultaneously communicate with two or more base stations by utilizing macrodiversity. The connection quality of the mobile station thus remains high during the handover and the user does not notice a break in the connection.
Interference caused by other connections in the desired connection thus appears in the receiver as noise that is evenly distributed. This is also true when a signal is examined in an angular domain according to the incoming directions of the signals detected in the receivers. The interference caused by the other connections in the desired connection thus also appears in the receiver as distributed in the angular domain, i.e. the interference is rather evenly distributed in the different incoming directions.
The capacity of the CDMA system, which can be measured by means of spectral efficiency, has been further improved with sectorization. A cell is then divided into sectors of a desired size that are serviced by directional antennas. The mutual noise level caused by the mobile stations can thus be reduced significantly in the base station receiver. This is based on the fact that on average the interference is evenly distributed between or among the different incoming directions, the number of which can thus be reduced by means of sectorization. The sectorization can naturally be implemented in both transmission directions. The advantage provided in the capacity by the sectorization is proportional to the number of the sectors.
A sectorized cell may also utilize a softer handover, wherein a mobile station performs a handover from one sector to another by communicating simultaneously with both sectors. Even though soft handover improves the connection quality and sectorization increases the system capacity, the movement of the mobile stations naturally leads to the stations performing several handovers from one sector to another. This loads the processing capacity of the base station controller. Several soft handovers also produce a situation where several mobile stations communicate simultaneously with more than one sector (usually two sectors), whereby the increased capacity provided by the sectorization is lost, as a signal of a mobile station is audible in a wide sector.
The multiple access interference of CDMA systems has also been reduced by means of different known multiple access interference cancellation (IC) methods and multi-user detection (MUD). These methods are best suited for reducing the interference produced within the user's own cell, and the system capacity can thus be increased to about double compared to a system implemented without interference cancellation. However, these methods do not provide a significant improvement in the size of the coverage area of the base station as compared to known technology, i.e. the cell size is not significantly altered with the application of these methods. Also, the IC/MUD techniques are complicated to realize, wherefore they have mainly been developed in the uplink direction.
Another method that has been developed is an SDMA (Space Division Multiple Access) method wherein the users are distinguished from one another on the basis of their location. This is performed in such a way that the beams of the receiver antennas at the base station are adjusted to the desired directions according to the location of the mobile stations. For this purpose, the system uses adaptive antenna groups, i.e. phased antennas, and the processing of the received signal, by means of which the mobile stations are tracked.
The use of the SDMA in connection with the CDMA provides several advantages over the prior methods, such as sectorization. If the sector beams in the sectorization are narrowed in order to increase the spectral efficiency, the number of the handovers to be performed from one sector to another also increases. This in turn excessively increases too much the calculation capacity required in the base station controller.
In connection with the application of the SDMA, the background art is illustrated in A. F. Naguib, A. Paulraj: Performance of CDMA Cellular Networks With Base-Station Antenna Arrays (Proc. International Zurich Seminar on Digital Communications, pp. 87-100, Zurich, Switzerland, March 1994), which is incorporated herein by reference. In the SDMA system a signal is thus received by means of an antenna group, and the received signal is shaped by means of digital signal processing in such a way that the directivity patterns of the antennas are suitable for the stages following the shaping in the receiver. In prior art arrangements, the received signal is shaped in order to maximize the signal-to-interference ratio of the desired signal. The received signal is thus shaped in such a way that the directivity pattern of the antenna group minimizes the interference caused by the other connections in the desired signal. In the arrangement according to the aforementioned reference, each detected signal component is subjected to individual beam shaping, i.e. the impulse response must be known before the shaping.
When data signals, i.e. traffic channels, are transmitted to mobile stations according to the SDMA principle by using changing beams, the use of the pilot signal will be problematic in the prior art arrangements. In known methods, the pilot signal has thus been transmitted continuously and together with the traffic channels so that the pilot could be used in the mobile stations for the identification of base stations and as an indicator of a need for handover. The conventional manner of transmitting a pilot signal restricts the cell coverage area, which could be larger in connection with changing antenna beams.
The deficiency in the antenna gain of a pilot signal transmitted with a known method must be compensated for with a higher transmit power or by increasing the processing gain in the subscriber terminals.